


Holiday Cheer

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Stiles's Jeep breaks down in a snowstorm and he ends up spending Christmas Eve with Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Holiday Cheer

Stiles waves goodbye to his dad and the few deputies who are working tonight as he gets in his Jeep. He starts the car and shivers, his breath coming out in a thick cloud before slowly disappearing.

He glances up through his windshield to check the weather and sighs when he doesn't see the clear sky that was forecasted. Which means it's going to be one of those rare times that it does snow in California. Maybe they'll be lucky and it'll melt before it hits the ground.

As he's driving home, the snow starts to come down. At first, it's light and he can easily stick to the speed limit. But the more he drives, the heavier it gets. He slows down and tries to squint into the snowy vortex in front of him, leaning forward a bit. 

A loud clang sounds from the engine and he jumps in surprise. He immediately checks his dash for the 'check engine' light, but it's not on. Frowning, he focuses on just trying to stay on the road when it happens again. This time, though, it's followed by the Jeep jerking and slowing down until it stops completely.

"Oh, come on," Stiles says as the car dies. "You've gotta be kidding me. I don't even know where I am!"

He groans and pulls his phone out to call his dad. Right when he's about to hit the call button, he notices he has no service and throws his head back.

"Great. Just great." He peeks out the windows and tries to figure out where he is. Practically right across the street is the building to Derek's loft and he sighs in relief. 

He grabs his wallet and phone and runs to the building, panting when he reaches the stairs. He makes the long trek up them, still shivering as gusts of wind slam against him from behind.

He finally reaches Derek's door and knocks loudly on it, hoping against all hope that Derek's home. After what feels like forever, the door slides open and Derek stands on the other side.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" 

Stiles shoves past him and stands in the middle of the loft, hoping to feel warmth envelope him. But since Derek's living space is so large and empty, he feels nothing of the sort.

"Space heaters," Stiles says as Derek closes the door, looking at him with furrowed brows. "You ever heard of them? What about a heater in general? Because you should really invest in at least one of them."

Derek crosses his arms over his chest impatiently. "Stiles."

Stiles sighs as he turns back to the werewolf. "My Jeep broke down close by and it's snowing real bad right now."

Derek grunts, then sits down on the couch, picking up his book. "Well, make yourself at home, then."

Stiles rolls his eyes, then glances around. Christmas is tomorrow and he doesn't see one single thing that resembles the holiday in the room. He frowns and sits down beside the 'wolf, wrapping his arms around himself. "Why don't you have any Christmas decorations up?"

Derek doesn't look up from his book as he responds, "I live alone. Why would I put anything up?"

"Uh, because it's  _ Christmas _ . Who doesn't love Christmas?"

"It's not that I don't love it. I just don't see any point in decorating when it's only going to be up for a month. It's a waste of time and money."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "You don't really think that, do you?"

Derek glances at Stiles. "I don't lie, do I?"

"No." Stiles huffs as he looks away, glancing at the bare walls. 

Then he remembers that one week a year ago when he thought he'd be moving out and brought all of his holiday decor to Derek's. Curious to see if it's still where he put it, he gets up and goes up the spiral staircase. 

"Where are you going?" He can hear Derek ask as he opens the hall closet door. 

"Looking for something!" He smiles when he sees the boxes on the same shelf he'd placed them. Pulling a small one out, he opens it to find it full of Christmas tree ornaments, some new and some old. 

He sets the box down and starts pulling out all the other ones. He hears Derek come up behind him and turns, handing a big one to the alpha. "Would you take that downstairs please?"

Derek blinks, but takes the box and does as he's told. Stiles's smile grows and he picks up a smaller box, hurrying after Derek. He opens his box and finds little Christmas desk decor that he sets on Derek's desk. He glances over at the alpha to see him staring into the big box.

"Stiles, what is all of this?" Derek asks hesitantly.

Stiles walks over and peers inside. His small Christmas tree is bundled up in it along with two stockings. "It's all of my Christmas stuff. I brought it over that one week when I thought I was gonna move out."

"After your father had his heart attack…" Derek frowns as Stiles's smile falters. 

It was a hard week, the week Stiles was supposed to head to Washington, DC to start his college classes. But then he'd gotten a call from Melissa that his dad was at the hospital after suffering from a bad heart attack and he'd cancelled his plans. Derek was there for support nearly the entire time John was recovering and Stiles has been grateful ever since. The werewolf helped him so much back then, probably more than he knows.

"So whaddya say, big guy? Will you help me decorate the place?" 

Derek looks at Stiles and sighs. "It'd be rude if I just left it all in storage."

Stiles first pumps the air. "Alright! You set up the tree while I go grab the box of ornaments!"

For the next hour, they decorate the loft and set up the tree. Derek lets Stiles put the star on it and, once they're all finished, Stiles makes them some hot chocolate. As he turns the stove off, he spins around to tell Derek to come over when he sees the werewolf standing in the middle of the room, a small smile on his face as he takes it all in.

Stiles smiles and leans over the counter. "Not much of a waste, huh?"

Derek shakes his head. "Not at all."

"Wanna make it even more Christmassy?" Derek looks over, eyebrow raised. "Hot chocolate's ready. And I was planning on turning on a Hallmark Christmas movie."

"I haven't seen one of those in years," Derek says as he walks over, grabbing them both mugs. Stiles pours them some of the hot beverage and they walk to the couch, sitting next to each other. In fact, they're so close that their shoulders touch and Stiles blushes. 

"Blanket?" Stiles asks. When Derek nods, he pulls the throw blanket over them, grabs his cup of cocoa and leans back as he turns on a movie.

Not too far in, Stiles can feel Derek's eyes on him and glances over. "What, is there something on my face?"

"Thank you," the alpha says quietly.

"For what?"

"For bringing Christmas back into my home." 

Stiles smiles. "There's one thing it's missing, though." Derek tilts his head slightly and so Stiles points up at the mistletoe hanging between them. "Don't worry, it's fake."

Derek smiles, shaking his head, then meets Stiles halfway for their first kiss. When they pull away, Stiles whispers, "Merry Christmas, Derek."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a very merry Christmas!


End file.
